Miku Izayoi
'Summary' Miku Izayoi (誘宵 美九 Izayoi Miku?) is the sixth spirit to appear who was, like Kotori, originally a human that gained the power of a Spirit around the same time Shido first met Tohka. Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing and she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15 under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. Her career, however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear and she soon fell out of favor with her agency along with her fans beginning to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but then suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and turned her into a Spirit. Afterwards, she used her spirit powers, regained her lost voice, and debuted again using the name Miku Izayoi. She became famous due to her voice that is was known as 'sound anesthetic' and released several super popular tracks. Due to her past suffering, she harbors strong hatred towards men to the point that Shidou had to cross-dress as Shiori to interact with her. After finding out Shidou's true gender, Miku used her power on the entire Tenguu City and had the citizens to kill him. However, with Kurumi's assistance, Shidou was able to convince Miku to stay out of their way while they rescued Tohka from DEM. She finally changed her mind when Shido upheld his earlier promise to protect her and shielded her from Dark Tohka's power. She is also moved, although initially shaken, when Shido promises her that even if the entire world turns against her, he alone will remain her fan. After this, Miku decided to let Shido seal her spirit mana and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. She has shown great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him "darling." 'Power and Stats' Tier: 9-A Name: (Stage Name): Tsukino Yoimachi, Code Name: Diva Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Classification: Spirit Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Mind Control, Emotion Manipulation, Empathetic Voice Attack Potency: at least Building Level Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Sub-Human Durability: Building Level Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ Stamina: High Intelligence: High Weaknesses: She can be somewhat arrogant, and her voice cannot work if overused, meaning that if her Angel will not work .Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") * Weapon: Organ * Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") Miku's "Angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen in the last chapter of volume 6 in which she controlled the Yamai sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that she can not usually hypnotize spirits as when she tried to hypnotize Shido and failed she thought that he could be a spirit like her. It should be noted, however, that she managed to control the Spirits Shido had already sealed without any difficulties. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave in chapter 1 of volume 6. In volume 7, she used her powers to create a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Four different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: * March 行進曲（マーチ) : Enhances the listeners' physical strength. * Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka when she was in her Inverse Form. * Solo 独奏（ソロ）: Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Miku's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But as shown with Tohka, a pair of ear plugs are able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. * Requiem 鎮魂歌（レクイエム） : This has an analgesic effect on the listener seen in volume 10. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Humans Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Musicians